


Malaise Airs *Black Butler (Private school AU)*

by Bipey1Berry



Category: Kuroshitsuji | Black Butler
Genre: Alternate Universe - Kuroshitsuji Fusion, Black Butler - Freeform, F/M, M/M, Private School AU, Trauma
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-24
Updated: 2020-12-01
Packaged: 2021-03-07 01:08:58
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Underage
Chapters: 9
Words: 6,057
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26078497
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bipey1Berry/pseuds/Bipey1Berry
Summary: ***Triple-posted on Fanfiction.net & Wattpad***Sebastian Michaelis has a lot of experience with children. As a former teacher at Lockwell Private Academy, Sebastian knows all about troublesome brats. At least- he thought he did.When Sebastian's life-long friend Agni offers him a new job opportunity, to which he reluctantly accepted, Sebastian finds some children can be a lot more interesting- and annoying, than he was once lead to believe.*Trigger Warning- for about chapter 6 onwards*(Fluff, non-sexual boyxboy Pairings, rape (mentioned), pedophilia (mentioned), mental illnesses, Ect.)
Relationships: Agni/Soma Asman Kadar, Ciel Phantomhive/Alois Trancy, Claude Faustus/Alois Trancy, Claude Faustus/Ciel Phantomhive, Sebastian Michaelis/Grell Sutcliff
Kudos: 32





	1. Welcome To The White Queens Private Academy~

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (A/N: please read trigger warnings in the description, this will apply for future chapters mostly, thank you! *flashbacks are in bold*. A/N at end)

En•nui ( _ noun) /an-we/:  _ a feeling of listlessness and dissatisfaction arising from lack of occupation or excitement.

~

_Welcome to the White Queens Private Academy, we look forward to your working here. Below you will find the necessary information for your employment._

_-All luggage will need to be dropped off at your provided housing before your first workday._ _(be prepared for introductions with the owners of the surrounding units)_

_-Please report to the main office (Mr. Tanaka or Mr. "Undertaker") to get a workday schedule and information after breakfast._

_Breakfast is served at 7 am sharp. Please do not be late._

_~_

{Sebastian's POV}

As he exited the train, he was greeted with a cool breeze of autumn wind. The air wasn't necessarily cold, but the blowing wind served as a reminder that winter was fast approaching. Struggling through the crowds of people hurrying to their own affairs was much more difficult than he first had anticipated. Of course, it should have been expected of England's capital.

Finally seeing his cab from the corner of his eye, he headed straight towards it eager to escape the bustling crowd. Only just saving himself from falling straight into the back seat, he set his luggage in the trunk and was on his way.

The drive was only about an hour from the station and had quite a few local shops and tourist attractions along the way. A deep irking feeling infiltrated his head about twenty minutes into the trip. _"What was he even here for"_ he had nearly convinced himself that this would a wonderful change to his normally mundane life teaching spoiled rich brats. How had he even convinced himself that he would have an even remotely nice time teaching _traumatized_ or otherwise messed up spoiled rich brats, who are locked up at some boarding school waiting to re-enter society like normal civilized human beings?!

Calming himself down after that sudden inward display of anger, he thought of the meeting that caused all of this nonsense.

**Sebastian was having tea at a famous cafe in town with _that person_. Being quite good friends ever since college they tried to meet every couple of months as to not drift too far apart.**

**" _Agni..._ " Sebastian sighed, "I'm perfectly fine being where I am. There's no need to try something different." "Sebastian please, I _promise_ it won't be the least bit boring. Besides we're short on actual teachers. The school is still in primary trials, you would only have to look after 9 children."**

**"Even still, I can't just up and quit my job." He answered, "We don't need you right away! You can come in a few months." Agni was desperate.**

**"I would be leaving spoiled brats to go take care of needier spoiled brats, not exactly what I call entertaining of any sort."**

**"3 weeks."**

**"I-"**

**"Not even a full month. After 3 weeks you can do whatever your heart desires, but please help me out for 3 weeks! As a favor from an old friend.**

**How could he refuse? "Fine. But only for 3 weeks."**

_"Why did I even go through with this?" He thought just as his new (and temporary) home came into view. It seemed like all of his woes just kept adding up._

~

Paying the driver and retrieving his luggage from the truck, he finally looked up at the two brown, castle-like buildings.

The main building; At least that's what he assumed would be the main building because of the size difference, Was big and elegant. Like a smaller version of Hogwarts or a rightful Victorian manor. The courtyard was teeming with red, orange, and yellow leaves giving off a warm yet chilling aura.

On the side of the school enclosing the courtyard was the dorms. It was the size of 1/3 of a Victorian manor, not reaching the height of the width of the academy.

Deciding that was his destination, he ascended the few steps leading to the entrance. He took a deep breath and opened the door. "It can't possibly go as terribly as I think it will."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (Authors note: Don't be so sure sebbyyy~ haha I enjoy putting my characters in misery. Thank you for reading the first chapter! This is my first ever fanfic. I plan to make about 10 chapters? More, much longer than this, please look forward to it!)


	2. Welcome To The Dining Hall~

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (Authors Note: Slight warning for Grell being...well, Grell)

Fraught (adjective) /frot/: a situation or course of action; filled with or likely to result in something most undesirable.

~

{Sebastian's POV}

When one usually enters an unfamiliar building, one's first instinct would be to look around. And well, he did exactly that. 

After the first 7 minutes, he was starting to have doubts that he picked the dorm building. Although the more he explored the more certain he was that he picked the correct building. The large structure was separated into two parts by a wall on the right, the second part not being accessible by the outside. When Sebastian first entered, the floor looked like an office building. To the right was a large doorway leading to a sitting area made for children. Deciding that was most likely the student quarters he felt no need to enter that threshold.

Continuing his search through the left side of the building seeing no signs of human life, he ascended the large staircase to the second floor. This floor unlike the previous, had many doors filling up the long hallway. Opening a random door felt like his best option, so he did.

This was most likely the best choice he had made in a while considering the circumstances. Behind the door was A maroon haired lady standing no-so steadily on a step ladder trying to reach for several plates in a large china cabinet. 

"Excuse me, Miss?" He suddenly called, causing the maroon haired lady to lose her balance dropping all those plates during her fall. Luckily Sebastian was able to catch both the plates and the maiden before they fell fully unto the ground.

"O-oh hello! so sorry for that just now, I'm very clumsy you see." She rambled, obviously distracted by the man holding her up. "I'm glad I found you, I almost thought I had gone to the wrong building. My name is Sebastian Michaelis, pleasure." 

"Sebas-...M-My name is Mey-Rin! I'm a maid here, very nice to meet you." She bowed her head slightly embarrassed of the way she stumbled over her words.

Sebastian let the maid stand back up and stepped away, giving her enough room to regain her balance. The step ladder that had been teetering back and forth finally fell with a loud 'BANG!' due to the added weight on the uneven floor. 

Looking around Sebastian noticed this was actually a supply room for plates, napkins, silverware, and the like. 

Snapping out of his thoughts he heard footsteps approaching the room. The door was left open due to Sebastian's rush to save Mey-Rin, The two people only had to poke their head through the doorway. 

Just to his luck, he recognized one of the two intruders. "Agni.." he sighed slightly relived "There you are, I was starting to wonder if I had entered the wrong building." "Ahh, Sebastian?" Agni checked the time on his watch. "I completely lost track of time! I was having a meeting and-" "It's fine." He interjected. 

"We should head to the dining hall. There is no need to be late for supper." The other person stepped a bit more through the doorway, checking his pocket watch. _'I can already tell that one has a horrid attitude; And, who even uses a pocket watch nowadays?'_ They ended up walking in silence, well, mostly silence aside from Mey-Rin's quiet murmurs of who-knows-what. The group passed most of the doors in the long hallway leading to what seemed like the dining hall. 

As they arrived, once again another load noise was heard from what he assumed was the kitchen. Angi rushed in yelling "Was that you Baldroy? Don't worry about cooking haha, I'll do it!" in a slightly panicked manor. Once again Sebastian was alone, of course, with the company to many strangers. 

_'Sadly, I'm getting used to clumsy workers and strange noises. Is that bad?'_ He thought. "Before dinner is served you introduce yourself to the other workers. After dinner, I will take you to meet the children." Claude interrupted. Again, barely glancing at him.

The dining hall was one of those places which, when you think about it in your mind was a very large, extravagant place. It was not. And, while it did look nice, it was more homely than anything. It was a large but not too large rectangle room. Part the room was cut off because of the half wall separating the dining part from the kitchen part. Inside you could see Agni running around trying to prepare dinner whilst being pestered by a tall, bulky, blonde-haired man smoking. Well, if you could call it smoking if the cigarette wasn't lit.

The dining part of the room had wooden walls with windows on one side, tile floors, and wooden tables. It reminded him a little of a smaller version of an off-brand harry potter dining hall. There were 4 tables, all rectangular, and fitting for the space they were in. The lights in the room were bright yet gave off a yellowy-orange glow. Comforting. 

As one would assume there were in fact other people working here. And, based on their appearances; all had very colorful personalities. Only four people were in the room, occupying two of the tables.

At one, a flamboyant red-head was annoying a stern-looking man with glasses. The man looked almost ready to punch the red-head halfway into space. At the other table a blonde-haired boy, who looked young enough to be attending the school was talking to a lilac haired young woman. One of her eyes was covered by a bandage. 

He opted to introduce himself to the lilac-blonde-haired duo first. The other two gave him a bad feeling.

Claude and Mey-rin trailed behind him as he walked over. "Ah! 'ello Mr. Claude, 'ello Mey-rin! and umm, who are you?" "I'm-" " _He_ is Sebastian Michalis, the new teacher here. And, the one whom _you_ were supposed to greet at the door, _Finnian_." Claude interrupted, glaring wholes into 'Finnian'. ' _Does this man have a personal vendetta with everyone?'_

"So sorry Mr. Claude, I was helping Hannah change her bandages and lost track of time!" You could've seen a halo floating near his head. "The Names Finnian, but you can just call me Finny!" He said holding out his hand. "Sebastian, as you already know." he took the handshake. "This here in Hannah!" Finny said gesturing towards the lilac haired girl. She bowed her head slightly at him then looked away.

Sebastian could feel a piercing glare at the back of his head. It was, of course, Claude. Sebastian assumed he was telling him to 'Hurry up and move on, we don't have all day.' 

"Well well well, you never told me that our new addition was coming today did you Claudey~?"

All-day the greatest thing on Sebastian's mind was, 'what did I get myself into?' And right now, he regretted not listening to the little voice in his head more than he has ever thought possible. Really, he contemplated walking out of the building and straight back to his regular life, away from whatever it is he had originally agreed upon. 

The red-head in question. The one who made Sebastian truly regret his decision was walking towards him. Or- more correctly, _strutting_ towards him. Sebastian, of course, had nothing against them. It was the way they basically screamed. 'I'm going to completely ruin your calm life because I'm a chaotic walking bar.' 

"Sebby~, is it? My name is Grell. I hope we can be _very_ close." they said huskily, as they held out a hand. " _Pleasure..._ " Sebastian replied bitterly, leaving Grell hanging. "Stand down Sutcliff, your already an annoyance." 

"I love it when you talk down to me!~" Grell moaned, their voice going at least an active higher. 

"I am William T. Spears, Sebastian, isn't it?" William nodded. "Yes, looking forward to working with you." 

While Sebastian couldn't quite place a finger on Williams's personality, it seemed they had an unspoken agreement on how to handle the eccentric red-head. 

"w-well Sebastian..." Sebastian turned around to face Mey-rin. He had almost forgotten she was behind him. "You can sit with us...o-only if you would like of course!" She stuttered gesturing towards Finny and Hannah. "That would be wonderful," he replied politely smiling. Mey-rin turned a deep crimson. 

a bit after introductions Agni and whom he now knows as Bard, or Baldroy, came out from the kitchen and sat down with them. 

"Dinner is served"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (Authors Note: Thanks so much for reading this chapter! I was really procrastinating about writing the introductions. I actually have up to chapter 5 in drafts right now but I kept changing the concepts midway. They will be out soon.)


	3. Unexpected Awakenings~

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (A/N: Just a small surprise chapter that still relates to the story. Oh I just 'wonder' who pov it is.)

In•som•ni•a (noun) /in'sämnēa/: habitual sleeplessness; inability to sleep.

{??? pov}

**_It's dark_ ** _._

The sound of crying children rang throughout the night. Yet, their location; so far, so isolated. No one can hear them.

**_It's cold._ **

One by one, they were being slaughtered like cattle, dispensable objects moved around by the will of others. Used and then thrown away.

**_No one is coming to save us, are they?_ **

"Hurry up there coming!" "Quit down ya' little mutts!"

Gunshots.

"Keep the ones who'll fetch the best price! We can only take a few."

Banging.

**_You were right._ **

He hugged on to the limp body in his arms tighter. The large cage was covered with a cloth cover and loaded unto a truck.

**_You're always right._ **

"--------" "They caught up!" "Just drop them here, we gotta run" "But what if they-" "The kid has been lifeless ever since we gave him the body back. Good as dead I tell ya'."

**_I'm sorry._ **

I'm sorry I'm sorry I'm sorry I'm sorry I'm sorry I'm sorry I'm sorry I'm sorry I'm sorry I'm sorry.

**_I'll protect you._ **

The men fled the truck leaving them stranded.

**_So please, wake up?_ **

Lights could be seen, even under the thick cloth covering the cage. They approached. He held on to the body tighter. 'I won't let them hurt you anymore.' The strangers started uncovering the cages. "I found some!" "Hurry over here!". He could hear footsteps approaching.

'Go away.' 'Don't hurt us anymore.' An officer pulled off the cover to reveal one eye looking up at him fearfully. "That undertaker...I've found them! The Phantomhives, they're alive!" The officer looked in the cage again. He saw the limp body. "No..." The officer opened the cage door and reached inside to check the body's pulse. The boy shrunk back into the cage. "It's okay now. We're here to save you." The boy made no movements in response.

"Go away..." he responded quietly. "GO AWAY! I won't let anyone hurt him anymore!" Tears streamed down the young boys face. 

"Please, I can help. I can save him. Trust me." The officer was pleading.

_'Never again'_

**_Please,_ ** **Ciel?**


	4. Welcome To The Children's Area~

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (A/N: Hey so this chapter is going to be a lot shorter and might have a few mistakes. This is because I'm basically writing this with no draft and in a 3-hour time slot. I start school tomorrow so the update schedule will be once a week- every Saturday or Sunday. I posted 2 chapters over 2 days because I either had them already or they required very little editing. Thank you for understanding!)
> 
> Everyone: "Chutzpah?" I know you like using big words but did'ya have to go with that one?  
> Author: Well I'm sorry, I couldn't find the right word to give a feeling of annoyance towards the impertinence of children.  
> Everyone: Come' on you just found it funny didn't-ya?  
> Author: Fine! I spent 5 minutes straight laughing it the word, it's funny right!?

Chutzpah _(noun) /KHo͝otspə/:_ shameless audacity; impudence. **  
**

{Sebastian POV}

Dinner- made by Agni with bards help, of course, was wonderful. Agni's curry was always the best. A refreshing end to an otherwise chaotic day. except- it wasn't quite over yet, after dinner he and Claude descended the staircase and headed toward the children's room he had noticed when he first arrived.

The doorway was pretty large and didn't impede your ability to see the entire room, even from a fairly large distance away. The only difference from then and now was that magically, children occupied the space. Looking closer the room was divided from a colorful sitting area with toys to a dining area with a small kitchen. As of right now, the children were in that sitting area. A nameless maid was clearing away the remains of their dinner, while they chatted happily.

"Children..." Claude's entire personality was demanding and cold. One could help but to shut up and listen when he entered a room. _A complete mood ruiner._

"This is Sebastian Michaelis, your new teacher. He is in the same position as Mr. Agni. Please introduce yourselves politely." Claude's words came out more like a command than an instruction. 

A boy with orange hair went first, he seemed like one of the oldest. "Nice ta' meet ya', I'm Joker."

Claude didn't bat an eye. _'Joker? who would name their child joker?'_

He continued. "This here is Beast." he pointed at a girl about the same age with wavy black hair. He kept pointing each one out individually. "That's Prince... Wendy and Peter... Dagger... And last but not least, Doll."

'These have to be nicknames...' Wendy and Peter were the most normal names Sebastian had her in "Joker's" little introduction. "Nice to meet you all..." he replied.

"Oh, uh, and Smiles up in his room. You probably won't see him for a while. And there's only one more he'll uh..." Joker glanced at Claude. "Nevermind."

"We'll see you in the morning. Good night children."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (A/N: haha, I've made it my personal mission to make Claude as creepy as possible. In reality, I write all of my stories on Wattpad because I prefer their options for publishing, then transfer them unto ao3. So please point out any mistakes that might occur and I will do my very best to fix them.
> 
> Let's have a poll! what should Alois's circus nickname be (Comment what you think)?  
> -Spider  
> -His highness/majesty  
> -psycho  
> -Other(Comment)


	5. Welcome To Your First Day~

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (A/N: School is really taking a toll on me and it's only been 3 days. Is it possible to have senioritis as a freshman????)

Hel·lion _(noun) /ˈhelyən/:_ a rowdy, mischievous, or troublemaking person, especially a child.

_~_

{Sebastian POV}

...Before Sebastian knew it he was waking up in a bed considering if all the ludicrously he went through yesterday were all just a bad dream. Of course, it wasn't.

Sebastian looked around the room, a bit confused from the grogginess of the morning. 'After I met the children...' He really, really couldn't remember. It was like a hangover after your dog just died. Just, without the headache or nausea.

He decided if his mind didn't want to let him remember he probably shouldn't remember. And got dressed.

His bed chambers- a medium-sized room with a small bathroom attached, accompanied by a wardrobe, desk, and bed. Was extremely simple. Obviously meant for more suitcases and personal touch than he cared to bring with him. 

Exiting the room, he was greeted with the lovely image of William trying to pummel Grell out of his room. Something clicked in his brain.

**(Last night- after they got back to the dining hall)**

**"Please report to breakfast at 7:00 am sharp- or earlier, _do not_ be late." And just like that Claude disappeared out of the doorway.**

**And again- just like that he was attacked from behind "Oh sebby~ you disappeared, I was sad you didn't spend more time with me!" Grell was literally hanging off of Sebastian's back. he looked to William only for him to look away.**

**Grell swung around to his front and- "Mwa!~" A kiss, right on the lips.**

**He was in a daze of pure anger. he could hear Finny, Mey-rin, and Bard all laughing. Yet all _he_ could see was red. **

**"Well then! It must be time for me to make my grand exit! Ta-ta~" Grell said as they scurried off in a panic.**

**Angi came up to him, almost as dumbstruck as him. "Are you alright?" "I will be." Sebastian cracked his knuckles loudly. "hah~ Please don't be violent Sebastian." Agni sighed...**

Some things should stay forgotten.

His anger flared up again. 

William spotted Sebastian exiting his room and grabbed Grell by the collar. "No liability." William said to Sebastian, holding Grell at arm's length. Sebastian knocked them over the head once and proceeded downstairs to the dining hall followed by William. Grell, still clutching his head and spouting tiny wines, stayed. 

_'6:55 am, just in time.'_

Breakfast was especially wonderful today.

~

As soon as Sebastian walked trough the large doorway leading to the children's area, a shiny dart whizzed past his head. _'We haven't even spent one hour together and these brats are already out to get me!'_ Sebastian's eyebrow twitched. 

"Really Dagger! you almost decapitated him!" Said Wendy sitting on the floor. "It's not my fault, really! He just spooked me...walking through the door ya'know." 'Dagger' shouted back. He was met with a symphony of eye-rolls. "Ah. I'm really sorry. Good thing it missed!" 'Dagger' turned toward Sebastian who was still standing in the doorway. "It is a good thing, it wouldn't just be _his_ head if he got hurt." Said 'Joker'. "Really Dagger, be more careful." 'Beast' sighed. "Yes, Miss Beast." 'Dagger' pouted.

Agni, who had been walking with him peaked through the doorway. "Please be more careful, we already had to confiscate your darts before..." Agni sighed.

"Really! I'll be more careful." 

The children's area had not changed from the events of the last night. Only one person was missing from the troupe of children, that 'Prince' character. "Is Soma _still_ sleeping?" Asked Agni. _'Soma?'_ No one Sebastian had met last night went by the name Soma. "Ya' know it, boss!" Said 'Joker' with a laugh. "Really that child. He would sleep forever if nobody was there to wake him up! He really needs to learn..." Agni rambled on as he ascended the stairs.

"So! ya' meet everyone, Black?" 'Joker' turned to Sebastian. "Are you referring to me?" Sebastian questioned. "Who else would I be talk'in to?" 'Joker' smiled. "You've worn almost all black every time I've seen ya' and you have black hair." 

"You give everyone nicknames, correct?" "Almost. Mostly just the kids. But you seem nice, so I'll make an exception." Joker's smile got even wider. _'So there all nicknames. hm.'_

"Joker a nickname then?" Sebastian asked. "Yep! so is everyone else's, 'sept for Wendy n' Peter." "Then what is your real name?" 

Silence. 

Agni came just in time dragging a tired-looking 'Prince'- or what from what he knows- Soma, down the stairs. "Just a couple more mintueeeesss." "You've slept long enough." "But Ciel gets to stay in his room all day..." 

A sigh.

"Hmm? You're the new teacher, right?" Soma questioned, spotting him from halfway down the stairs. "Ha! you meet em' last night Prince, do ya' really not remember?" Dagger sighed. 

"...Right! I remember now! You came in with Claude, You remind me of him. But a more smiley, better version. Your also more good-looking." Rambled Soma. _' This child really doesn't stop talking...'_

"Don't bother him too much Soma,..." Agni's voice wasn't heard among the children's sudden conversation about- who knows what. 

"Not everyone is here as of now... There are actually 9 children in all." _'Oh great. Considering how 'colorful' these kids are, I wonder what the other two are like.'_ Sebastian sneered at his thoughts. 

"Then where are the other two?" He questioned. "Ciel is in his room...You won't see him for a while, I think." 

"And- hm. Do remember meeting Hannah?" "The lilac haired woman?" "Yes- the other child- Alois, is on leave for...Attacking her." Agni looked away.

"Attacking her!? And he's just on leave? Shouldn't he be headed to an asylum?" 

"It's...complicated. I'll explain later." Agni fully turned away. Signaling the end of their conversation. 

_'What is wrong with this place?'_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (A/N: I'm so, so sorry for the well... 3-week delay. I said I would post every week but school really roundhouse kicked me in the gut. I will work hard for future updates. And sorry for the short chapter...I only proofed half of it, *The half that I wrote 3 weeks ago*)


	6. (Update!)

Hey everyone! It's Author~ I am officially changing my update time to every 2 weeks!

_Just wanted to let you know the rest of this will just be ranting and explaining why- I kinda explained in my last post._

~

Ok! so for some reason I just really enjoy overworking myself while somehow still remaining lazy. Because of online school (I'm full time online) I working on the computer all day! Then I have club meetings and then dance (for about 2-3 hours Mon-Thurs + Saturday) so only have about 2 hours to myself. I figured I would only write on the weekend to save myself from the unnecessary stress that I love to put myself through. 

Also, it seems like I want to write everything except "Malaise Airs"! During these few weeks (Before and after the last chapter I posted) I created an entirely new story* And even wrote 2.5 chapters of it in a few days. I have fallen off of that as well but it keeps coming into my head. 

I will not be abandoning "Malaise Airs" Just extending the time when I update it I'm not quite so popular yet so it won't leave to many people waiting on me.

*{Info on the other story}: I actually wrote a story that kinda qualifies as an Au- it was originally a DEN-NOR story. But if I change the names to something different it would be a completely different story- for some reason I really enjoy AU's like that. 

If you could tell me if you would rather it be an original story or a den-nor (Hetalia), Au, I would really appreciate it, and I might even post it. But- for now, it will stay in my google docs- never to see the light!


	7. Welcome to Interrupted Routines~

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (A/N: I started this on 9/29/20, 5:49 pm. I swear future me if you don't finish this within 2 weeks as you promised- In all honesty during my little break last time, I forgot everything about this stinking fic, I had to go back over the last 4 chapters!!)

Ma•laise (noun) /me'lāz/: a general feeling of discomfort, illness, or uneasiness whose exact cause is difficult to identify.

The next few days were unusually normal- definitely a matter of concern. There were no sudden attacks (Aside from a few stray darts)- nothing serious had happened.

The children, as children do, tried to test his patience time- and time again. But if he couldn't handle a few mischievous children- _What_ _kind of teacher would he be?_

The only thing that was bothering him now- accept for the unexpected peacefulness- are the two children he has yet to meet.

He hasn't even seen Ciel- the boy who never leaves his room- go out for lessons or food. He tried- of course, to knock on his door one or two times but to no avail. 'Don't bother...' Agni had always said to him.

It seemed as though he should bite his words.

Today was like a miracle. He hadn't seen Grell or Claude all morning, Agni seemed to be in a good mood talking to him about something or another- No darts were hurled at him the moment he walked into the children's area, and most of all; a dark blue-haired boy was sitting on the couch, curled up with a book- whom he had never seen before.

He was petite- smaller than a thirteen-year-old should be. (assuming on the information Agni had blurted out-) He could guess this was Ciel. The boy had a black eye-patch perfectly covered by his dark cerulean hair.

He also 'didn't seem like the type to poke someone's eye out' in Sebastian's opinion. But of course, looks could be deceiving.

The child barely spared a glance at the new faces.

The little girl- Doll was sitting by his feet, talking to the air. "Ciel! you've come out- does that mean? I forgot! this is Sebastian, you haven't had the chance to meet him yet." The child ignored him, opting to look at the clock instead.

_'What a brat'_

"Smile- Alois is coming back today right?" Ciel nodded "So that's why you're out of your room! I might've thought you just wanted to see the new guy." Doll laughed.

"You seem like you in a worse mood today- did you sleep?" Ignored. "You should ask doc or Claude for more of those pills-" "would you shut _up_ , you're giving me a headache." He spoke and then proceeded to bury his head back into the book. _'most definitely a brat.'_

_'Maybe all of the calm days were compensation for having to deal with him later- these were the brats that he was so tired of.'_

Doll didn't look like the comment bothered her at all, but shut-up all the same- the other kids in the room moved on as nothing happened too. 'Was this a common occurrence of something?'

She started to search through the pockets on her jumper and pulled out two lollipops. "Sorry...Strawberry or chocolate?" the boy glanced up with furrowed eyebrows- seemed like his head really did hurt. He pursed his lips. "Chocolate."

Sebastian sighed, _'children really are just children.'_

Sebastian turned to Agni, "I'll go get Souma, he should have learned to get up by now!" He said with a sigh.

A few more minutes passed before Claude came through the doorway, a blonde...something clinging on his waist.

This time, Ciel was staring intently. He got up from the couch leaving the book in his place and reached out toward the blonde, shooting an annoyed glare at said dark-haired man.

"You're much too soft on him" Claude muttered. Ciel scoffed and dragged the now-seen blonde boy into his room, slamming the door.

Claude gave a side glance to Sebastian then proceeded to turn around and leave.

Just as soon as commotion had started everything seemed as calm as they had been just a few days ago.

"You must'a been surprised, eh black? Don't worry not usually like that. Just in a bad mood." Joker smiled while patting the elder man's back.

"The blondie there was Alois- just came a few months back. Smile n' him are...close?"

"So Alois doesn't get a nickname but I do?"

"Cause he's a little' jerk! No idea why Ciel likes him so much." Dagger butted in.

"Oh come on! We gotta all gotta try and get along here." Joker scolded.

"Truth is he gets a bit violent when something annoys him- almost poked my eye out for giving em' a nickname!" Joker half-whispered to Sebastian.

_'Oh great. A glaring brat and a violent brat. What a wonderful combination.'_

"Joker is correct! You are all friends here!" Agni smiled. "You never know what someone has been through." ' _what a saint.'_

In these normal days, Sebastian had almost completely forgotten this was supported to be an institute for spoiled-rich _traumatized_ brats. And that Alois-kid just reinforced that fact. The only strange thing is why they didn't have someone that violent somewhere more... _suited._

"Ciel told me Alois reminds him a bit of someone else. Maybe that's why they're so close?" Doll said, interrupting Sebastian's train of thought.

"Not like we really know anything about either of them." Peter huffed, turning back to his board game with Wendy.

"Is Ciel new here too?" Sebastian thought aloud.

"Come 'ere I'll tell you a story black!" Joker guided him to the couch where Doll was sitting.

"What kind of story?"

"The lore of this place of course!"

"You're exaggerating' joker..." "I'm just tellin' a story Lil' sis!"

"Ciel's been here since this place was built! It was only 'bout 3 years ago but still! Me and the gang only came about a year back."

"Some of us think this place might'a been built for 'em!" Doll laughed.

"...Built for him?" _'Why would an entire school be built for one person?'_

"Do ya' know Ciels last name?" Joker asked.

"It seems you kids only use nick-names here." Sebastian was slightly frustrated.

"It's not like we don't have 'em. His names' Phantomhive! The family was in the papes' a few years back."

"Phantomhive. The Queen's 'Guard Dogs'?"

"Correct! People were sayin' someone set the estate on fire with everyone inside- near Christmas too! No one was seen for months so the entire family was confirmed dead." Joker scratched the back of his head.

"The only one to come back was Ciel. He told me his parents had died and that he's been 'ere ever since." Doll looked down at her hands, Dark bangs covering both eyes. "Never said what happened or how he got back- or anything. Mr. Undertaker seems to know him well though."

"That's all we really know! hmm...He likes chocolate! And candy- basically anything sweet, haha. He's allergic to cats too!" Joker said trying to lighten the mood.

'The Phantomhives. The Queen's guard dog, London's underground family. Anyone would be stupid not to know them.' Sebastian smirked.

"This was going to be... _Interesting_ "

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (A/N: Would you look at this! imagine me actually getting something done on time- or even early. I never would've guessed!)


	8. (Short Haitus Notice)

I really should've posted this earlier but stuff happened and yeah. I going to take a short hiatus to focus on school until about... thanksgiving break. Which starts 2 weeks from now. So sorry- I'm just really tired.

I will be continuing to update this after my hiatus with the regular schedule of every 2 weeks- hopefully. Thanks for the support- byebye for now.


	9. Welcome to The Children's Area Pt.2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (A/N: The descriptions may or may not get a little crazy this time haha. I've been reading and analyzing Ray Bradbury books for literacy and now my mind Is filled with making crazy metaphors for everything just to make it hard for the readers to understand. You can tell I'm upset huh.)

De·spond·ent(adjective) /dəˈspändənt/: in low spirits from loss of hope of courage.

~

The next day, Sebastian walked into the children's area to find- Suprise, both boys out of hiding.

Instead of lounging on the couch like yesterday, Ciel was sitting in the corner occupied with playing a game of chess with that blonde boy, Alois. 

Alois however, looked like he would rather be anywhere else. He was half-sitting in the chair opposite of Ciel, half-laying on the table between them. Paying no to mind to the chessboard in the way. 

"Cieeeeelllllll" Groaned Alois. "Can we just do something else? Anything else? You always win and we've already played like, 500 games. Let's I don't know, go outside or something?"

"We've barely played 2 games before you started complaining. And you can't beat me because you're not even trying. Also, we can't go outside because classes start in an hour." Ciel sighed resting his chin on his hand. Alois frowned. 

Sebastian drew a bit closer to the pair when Alois suddenly turned his attention away from Ciel and to Sebastian. "Your the new guy right?" Alois mumbled just loud enough for Sebastian to hear. "Sebastian Michalis." He responded, "You must be Alois? Pleasure." He added with an obviously fake smile. "Right..." Alois glanced away, paying no mind to him in the first place.

Alois rose from his seat. His face brighter and smiling sickeningly sweetly at him. 

"Oh! New guy! Sebastian right? How would you like to play chess with Ciel, hm? Isn't it just a fine idea? You would love to wouldn't you!" Alois said as he grabbed Sebastian by the arm, sitting him down at the chair he once occupied. "You're the only one who hasn't, so now it's your turn. It's almost like a tradition. Right joker?" 

"Wah? a-ah yah, everyone has lost to 'em including students and staff..." 

"And! If you win against him, he'll give you a prize! No one has ever won though..." Alois interrupted, moving around the table to sit on the arm of Ciel's chair. 

"Care to play a game?" Ciel said looking at him, a small frown still attached to his porcelain face. "I'll try my hand." Sebastian responded. 

Interestingly enough the boy was gracious enough to participate in small talk. "Sebastian isn't it?" "That is I." "Sebastian was the name of my dog." The small boy moved his knight. 

"Is that so?" Sebastian's forced smile twitched. "It was a big black one- he was quite annoying." The conversation paused. The silence surrounding the table was defending, even with the ongoing chaos surrounding them. Strangely enough, even the eccentric Alois was quiet, only a mirroring frown adorning his small face. 

The silence continued for a few more moves. Sebastian moved his king. "Wrong move." Alois's frown deepened. "You were doing so well too. Thought I was finally gonna see what that prize was. How utterly boring." Sebastian realized the blonde boy wasn't just talking about the game with that final line.

"Checkmate." Ciel announced. And with that their short game was completed.

"Everyone should start getting ready!" Agni informed the room. School for them was getting ready to start in the main building in about 20 minutes. 

Ciel left his seat, Alois following close behind. Not sparing even a glance at the man behind him.

\------------------------------------

The week went by in a flash, and not once had Sebastian beaten that boy. His days looked like this.

Get up, go to the children's area- and enter just in time to hear Alois complaining loudly about whatever game he and Ciel were playing, Get roped into playing one game, lose, then rush everyone out to the main building for lessons. 

They never played more than one game. And that brat always had something snarky to say.

The first time they played together he had said "My dog's name was Sebastian." A statement. However, in the following days, it seemed the little boy was merely there to leech at him. And whilst the insults were akin to little bug bites, barely puncturing his skin...Bug bites are exceedingly annoying. 

"He looked like you too." Are you saying I look like a dog to you!?

"He was so annoying, always barking and trying to bite me." What are you even trying to refer to!?

And while one could mistake this absent-minded mumbling for a boy reminiscing about his childhood dog. The barks of laughter coming from the boys' side- Alois. Assured him otherwise.

"I didn't know you had a funny-bone in your body Ciel-y!" He would say in between his never-ending stream of giggles. 

And while this wasn't the worst week Sebastian had experienced thus far, he couldn't get over the nagging suspicion that he was forgetting- or missing something. 

~

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (A/N: Lucky I had a snow day and finished nearly on time! Regular 2-week interval updates are back! Also happy holidays!!!!)


End file.
